


The Edge of Galaxy

by salinarain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinarain/pseuds/salinarain
Summary: TLJ之后发生的故事，有原创反派角色





	1. 一

平安夜   
莱娅决定让千年隼在抵抗军曾经的盟友星球上进行补给，这颗星球上有着银河系第三大贸易港，各种各样东西都可以在这里买到或者交换到，看起来是个很不错的选择。 为了不暴露自己的行踪，补给时间只有匆匆两天，但是对于抵抗军的各位来说已经是很不错的假期了。   
“将军!”波喊住了正要和外交官去盟友那边谈补给的莱娅， 莱娅转身看向波。 “我觉得有我陪在你身边更加安全。”波双手叉腰，“毕竟这船上身手最好的就是我了。” “哦不，我的飞行员，”莱娅笑着拒绝了波，“我们要获得对方绝对的信任，就必须只是我们这三个人去。” 莱娅不顾试图再次说服她的波，走出了船舱：“好好享受难得的休假吧。” 

此刻的蕾伊打开了自己存放最珍贵物品的小盒子，倒过来往床上抖了抖。 “嗯？！”她耸了耸肩，床垫上躺了几个硬币，不知道这些够不够买件体面的外套。   
距离上次从抵抗军的秘密基地逃出来已经好几个月了，那时大家走的都太匆忙，随身携带的衣物都没来得及带走，有个非常年轻的女孩子意外受伤时外套都破了，于是蕾伊把自己的衣服送给了她。  
现在好不容易有机会去贸易港，正好借这个机会去买件新的，嗯，也许吧？ 把钢镚儿装进口袋后，蕾伊搭上了莱娅的顺风车，来到了贸易港最大的商业广场上。   
这里人头攒动，可能是受节日影响，感觉每个人都穿的光鲜亮丽，自己活像个小乞丐，但是蕾伊对这个一向不太在意，只要穿的干净就行，不需要花里胡哨，商业广场上的商店看都不用看，蕾伊径直走向了贸易港的深处，那个到处都是底层人民谋生计的地方，一个大市场，可以用最便宜的价钱买到，适合的物品。   
蕾伊走进一排摊位，地上都是一匹匹的棉麻布，各种颜色。   
“你们抵抗军就不能换个样式的衣服吗？”凯洛伦的声音在背后响起。   
“谁让你跟着我的？”蕾伊有点恼火，转身撑住摊位看向凯洛。   
“是你自己连接上的。”凯洛伦面无表情看着蕾伊，坐着一动不动。   
当时凯洛伦正好在歼星舰的医疗舱内治疗上次与斯诺克红色禁卫军打斗时受的伤，突然被原力连接，自己也很惊讶。  
“我……”无从争辩，即使是一划而过的念头，都有可能变为原力连接的关键点。前面蕾伊确确实实有在想凯洛在干什么？第一秩序也过圣诞节吗？这样让人好奇的问题。 很正常的好奇心，此刻看起来却有点，“暧昧”？  
“你的伤……”蕾伊半低着头用手指指凯洛，“怎么样了？”  
“你想问的不是第一秩序过不过圣诞节这个问题吗？”凯洛站起身，不易察觉的扬起了嘴角，这个女孩还真是个好奇的小猫。  
“呃……你们第一秩序过不……”   
“不过。”凯洛打断了蕾伊的话。   
“没礼貌的家伙。”蕾伊决定不理他了，自顾自看起了布料，拿起一件深蓝色的拎起来。  
“不适合你。”凯洛低沉的声音再次在耳畔响起。   
“你……”蕾伊突然觉得有点别扭，“别离我那么近。”   
“我的伤没事。”他总是答非所问，“你呢？”   
“只是擦伤，习惯了。”其实并不习惯，光剑产生能量所伤到地方愈合起来总是特别慢，还留了一道难看的伤疤，每次看向自己的手臂总是会不自觉地想到那天与凯洛伦一起并肩作战的场景，那也许是和他在一起最有安全感的时光了吧？虽然这时光有点短暂，但起码那时他们是站在一起的。   
“你还真是不会说谎。”凯洛轻哼，“抵抗军那么穷，怎么治得好光剑留下的疤，你有空偷偷来我的医疗舱，我帮你弄。”他没有多想说出了口。   
“哈？”蕾伊不可思议的看向凯洛，“你确定？” 凯洛虽然面无表情，但蕾伊似乎能从他的脸上看到洋洋得意的表情，哼！最高领袖了不起死了！   
“我确定！”他一脸认真，“还是白色的适合你。就像我第一次见到你。”   
“嘶……”蕾伊吸了一口气，这越听越不对劲啊？   
“你……” “谁来帮帮我……”蕾伊正想说着什么，突然被一声微弱的呼救声打断，那个声音是那么稚嫩那么遥远。   
“凯洛伦你个禽兽！居然在医疗舱审犯人吗？”蕾伊激动的想拔光剑。   
“我没有。”凯洛一脸委屈，“你看看，整个医疗舱只有我一个人。”   
“那你也听到了吗？”蕾伊警惕的看向四周，并没有任何人在呼救，一切正常。   
“嗯……”凯洛微微皱了皱眉，想到了一种可能，但是他并没有说出口。 凯洛顺势切断了原力连接，奇怪的呼救声也随之消失了。

经过两天紧张的补给，千年隼终于踏上了重新寻找盟友的道路。虽然很艰难，但是有大家在一起协力，就永远有机会。更何况这次并不是毫无收获的，莱娅的谈判取得了不错的结果，对方愿意继续结盟并提供了一部分资金和物品，资金部分还有很大一个缺口，最重要就是重新购入巡洋舰，以及之前损失的人员培养和挖掘。为此，莱娅派了十名左右的抵抗人员留在了贸易港，慢慢物色人选，并在周围几个星球辐射开来，没有盟友的星球就建一个据点。这一切可能要花很长时间，5年或者10年，但为了银河系的未来，一切等待都是值得的。  
千年隼因为乘机人员的减少显得不是那么拥挤了，巡视的工作也定点定人。今天恰好是蕾伊巡视的日子。  
检查完后勤储备室后蕾伊准备回到主驾驶舱看看飞行日志，路过洗浴间的时候听到里面传来了花洒的水声，这个时候不应该有人在洗澡啊？是谁没关好吗？   
蕾伊一跨进去就觉得不对了，里面是浓重的水汽，原本千年隼上的浴室贴的都是白色瓷砖，但是现在看到的全是黑色，要不是有热水的雾气在周围环绕，蕾伊甚至会觉得有点冷。   
再往前走了几步，她停了下来，像被钉在了原地。“啊！”地一下惊呼了出来。   
花洒喷头开到了最大，眼前这个男人的黑发湿漉漉的垂在肩上，他背对着蕾伊，双手撑着墙壁，低着头，在思考着什么，看不见表情。然后马上甩了甩头发，抬头把脸对着喷射出来的水柱，用手抹了一把，慢慢的回头看向了蕾伊：“呵…”凯洛欲言又止，转念一想，“上次看我裸半身，这次直接是全身了？”   
“不不不……不…”平时伶牙俐齿的蕾伊居然有点结巴，“不是我…不是！绝对不是！” 蕾伊的内心在嚎叫，真的不是我啊！   
“哦？”凯洛伦整个身体一起转了过来，“难道是我？”   
“当然是你！”蕾伊喊了出来，有点紧张，“本，你…你别转过来！赶紧，赶紧的转回去！”  
oh my god！现在还有水汽挡着，千万别让我看到！蕾伊快速用手掌遮住了自己的脸，通红的脸。  
”好。”凯洛又转了回去，顺势把龙头关了。   
好奇小猫再次上线，蕾伊慢慢张开手指流出条缝，偷看了一眼。  
emmmm，到底哪里不一样了？“哇！”蕾伊又是一声惊呼。   
“你喊的也太大声了，会把赫克斯喊过来的。”凯洛伦突然转过身一把抱住蕾伊。  
蕾伊刚想说本你的臀部怎么会这么翘，脑袋就这么一下子撞在了凯洛的胸口上。 “你的胸怎么那么硬？”她脱口而出，“撞的我头疼。”   
今天的蕾伊对于凯洛伦身体构造上的问题出人意料的多，谁让每次原力连接的时间点都那么尴尬，偏偏蕾伊身边没有第二个男性会这样站在她面前。  
“哦。”凯洛伦没有回答蕾伊，只是伸手揉了揉她的脑袋。 蕾伊像只在被顺毛的小猫一样，倒是没有反抗。   
这样安静的蕾伊也让凯洛感觉异常的安心，不管有多孤独，只要有眼前这个女孩在，就会有无穷无尽的安全感。   
“我好害怕……”  
……   
“我这是怎么了？怎么回事？”   
……   
“妈妈我下次再也不敢了…”   
……   
两个人同时又听到了这些声音，这次不只是一个人的声音了。   
“你也听到了？”两人异口同声说道。   
“你平时有再听到这样的声音吗？”凯洛伦望着蕾伊。   
“没有。”蕾伊摇了摇头，“只有和你原力连接的时候才会听到这些声音。”  
“那你打算怎么办？”   
“也许会和莱娅说吧。”蕾伊完全没有注意到他们连接时间长到凯洛身上未擦干的水珠已经完全晕湿了她的衣服。  
“哦？莱娅，是的。”凯洛松开了抱着蕾伊的双手，“你当然会去找她。她一直都是那么乐于助人。”他顿了顿，“除了我。”  
“并不是！”蕾伊感受到了凯洛渐渐升起的愤怒，“本，只要你肯回来，莱娅一定不会…”   
“够了！”凯洛用力甩了一下手，“在我堕入黑暗面之前她就没有过问过我，事业永远比亲情更重要！”他激动的说道，“当我需要他们的时候，他们在哪里？当我哭泣的时候他们又在哪里？现在和过去有区别吗？”  
凯洛因为过于激动，眼眶也湿润了。 “蕾伊，你知道吗？世界上最可怕的不是没有父母，而是父母都把你遗忘了！他们忘了有你这个儿子！当再次想起你时却是对你的厌恶和恐惧！”凯洛抓着蕾伊的双肩，说完这些后，突然又像泄了气般垂下自己的头，靠在蕾伊的肩头，“他们永远欠我一句道歉。”凯洛低声喃喃道。  
“那请你给他们一次机会，给莱娅一次机会。”蕾伊轻轻抚摸凯洛的黑发，“趁现在还来得及。” 

“蕾伊，你在浴室干什么？”芬恩探头探脑的走进来看着身上有点湿的白衣女孩，她似乎很失落。   
“没，没什么…”蕾伊擦了擦脸，第一次，第一次本和她说了那么多，和本比起来，谁比谁更孤独呢？也只有自己能和本抱团取暖了吧？ 

歼星舰凯洛的浴室里，各种瓶瓶罐罐被凯洛伦用原力全打翻在了地上。 这一次，他感受到了不知所措。


	2. 二

今天是个特殊的日子，抵抗军内部有了人员大调动，经过指挥官们的讨论，大家一致觉得波·达默龙已经具备成为一个领袖的所有资质，宣布由他来领导抵抗军，而莱娅因为有着其他所有人所没有的学识和人脉，所以莱娅将专心负责外交事宜，为抵抗军的事业做好后盾。  
会议室里大家都鼓起了掌，由衷替波高兴。   
“将军，我能和你单独谈一下吗？”蕾伊走到莱娅的身侧，打断了她和属下的谈话。   
“哦不，孩子，你就叫我莱娅吧，我现在已经不是指挥官了。”莱娅笑着回答，和自己的属下挥了挥手，示意他们解散，“你跟我来。” 莱娅把蕾伊带到了自己的休息室：“发生什么事了吗？”   
“莱娅，我最近觉得自己遇到了奇怪的事，”蕾伊整理了下思绪，“我想这事可能与原力有关，但是整个飞船只有你懂这个，而且你是天行者家族的，也许也只有你能为我解答。”   
莱娅听到“原力”两个字歪了下头看着眼前这个漂亮的女孩子，然后示意她继续说下去。   
“之前我在第一秩序歼星舰上和斯努克会面，他告诉我他为我打开了原力连接，但是他死了之后这个开关似乎并没有关上。”蕾伊决定不说出她和凯洛经常会因为这个连接这件事，“我会听到孩子的声音，不止一个两个，他们似乎内心都很痛苦，在挣扎，不知所措。你觉得……”   
“我觉得你心中似乎已经有答案了。”莱娅笑了笑，“你想怎么做？”   
“我不会走老路的！”蕾伊语气中透着坚定，“但我需要得到你们的支持。我想找到这些孩子，让他们正确的正视和掌握原力。”   
“你想开办绝地学院？像卢克那样？”莱娅皱了皱眉。   
“不，我说了不会走老路，各方面，更何况，”蕾伊想起了卢克天行者，虽然仅仅只是几天时间的相处，“我根本不是绝地大师，连绝地武士都算不上，我并没有资格去教别人关于绝地相关的知识，但是，”她又想起了以前的自己，“但是我可以让他们正确认识原力，不要被黑暗面所吞噬，让他们做对的事。他们可以选择做个平凡人，也可以成为绝地武士。做对的事，有一个指引者，比能力强大更重要。”   
没等蕾伊说完，莱娅就陷入了沉思，指引者，其实孩子一生最重要的指引者就是父母，然后是老师，而自己的儿子本，却同时被这两者所辜负。   
“我知道这件事看起来对抵抗军对新共和国来说并没有什么实质性的帮助，但是起码我们不会再失去更多。”蕾伊补充道。   
“孩子，你是在说我吗？”莱娅并不觉得愤怒，她只是经常没时间静下来思考私人问题，想到卢克走之前和自己说并没有所谓拯救不了的人，本·索罗，还有希望吗？   
“莱娅你，是不是从没和本好好谈过？”蕾伊问。  
“这真是件讽刺的事，”莱娅看向窗外的星空，“在他堕入黑暗面之前从来没有，他成为凯洛伦之后就更加没机会了。”   
“本是个心思敏感的人，需要更多的时间去了解他，开导他。”蕾伊握住了莱娅的手，“我真的不希望你们母子就这样错过一辈子了。”   
“谢谢你的建议，蕾伊。”莱娅朝她点了点头，“有机会我一定再努力看看。关于你的提议，我会找一个中立的不太显眼的星球上帮你搭建一个小的院落。等我们的人找到第一个力敏者就会把你和他一起送过去。”   
“太感谢了。”蕾伊开心的站了起来。 “这算是我对本的赎罪吧。”莱娅喃喃道。   
当天晚上蕾伊在自己的床上兴奋的睡不着，一想到自己能帮助到更多的人就特别开心，而且似乎莱娅和本的关系未来也能得到化解呢。想着想着，又担忧了起来，要是未来原力学校有励志成为绝地武士的孩子怎么办？自己真的不够格教这个，就连基本的剑术也一般般。   
一转念，周围突然安静无比，身下硬邦邦的床突然变成了软乎乎的床垫，蕾伊甚至人都陷下去了一点。 “什么？”蕾伊惊恐的撑起身体看向四周，冰冷的黑暗系设计，一看就是出自帝国之手，  
“不会吧？” 身下的床突然剧烈抖动了一下，  
“你…“凯洛显然被蕾伊的出现吓了一跳，他把赫克斯刚给他的报告扔在一边，面无表情的看着蕾伊，“抵抗军都没有可以供你睡觉的床了吗？逼你爬到第一秩序最高领袖的卧室里找地方睡？”   
“没有！”蕾伊这辈子没爬那么快过，两个翻身翻下了凯洛的床。  
还好还好，凯洛是穿着睡袍的，“你们帝国真奢侈！睡袍都那么好！不知道压榨了多少底层人民！“   
“我看你睡觉都穿着白天穿的衣服，你需要我这里有很多睡袍，随便挑。”凯洛一手指向床边的衣柜。   
“才不稀罕！”蕾伊一屁股坐在地上，双手抱胸，等着连接断开。   
一个小时、两个小时、三个小时… 原力居然还连着！天呐！蕾伊困的都打哈欠了。   
“困的话可以上来睡。”凯洛伦终于看完了赫克斯的报告，准备睡了。   
“NOOOOO！”蕾伊脸上大写的拒绝。   
凯洛也不再说什么了，躺下，合上被子，睡了。   
过了半个小时，蕾伊也不知道凯洛伦到底睡没睡着，但是自己是真的撑不住了，“咚“的一下躺在了地板上，打起了呼噜。   
凯洛伦轻轻起身，光脚走到蕾伊身边，把她抱了起来，放在了自己的床上，帮她盖好被子，搂着她睡了。  
那天蕾伊做了个好梦，梦里很温暖很舒服，像是初秋太阳晒在身上的感觉。 好久没有做过这样的梦了呢。 

赫克斯背着手在歼星舰指挥室里来回走动，监督下属的工作情况。   
突然对讲机里发出了滋滋声，打断了指挥室里少有的宁静。   
“赫克斯将军，詹姆斯将军请您去C号会议室紧急集合。”   
赫克斯转身立定，大步的向电梯走去，擦得蹭亮的军靴在光滑的地板上发出了清脆的响声。   
在电梯里，赫克斯想不明白为什么要开一个紧急会议，特别是在最高领袖不在的时候。  
电梯门打开，正好有两个风暴兵进来，对他行了个礼。   
赫克斯走出电梯，整了整自己的衣领，走进了会议室的大门。   
诺大的会议桌前只坐了不到三分之一的人，但都是将军级别的，每个人所属不同部门分管不同事项，看不出有任何联系。赫克斯更加疑惑了，詹姆斯这个老头子到底在想什么？   
“赫克斯将军，你终于到了，那我们准备开始吧。”詹姆斯示意大家都安静。赫克斯随意的在桌尾坐下。  
“这次会议是秘密会议，所以劳烦各位带了记录员的将军，让他们在会议室外等待。麻烦记录部门把全息记录仪关一下。”詹姆斯看起来很谨慎。 待不相干人员全部退出，这个神秘的会议正式开始了。  
“距离最高领袖斯诺克死亡已经过去将近一年了，在这一年里新上任的凯洛伦的表现相信大家有目共睹。”詹姆斯的演讲开头一下子吊起了赫克斯的兴趣，“凯洛伦在面对抵抗军部分人员时的表现让人失望，可以说，他是我们银河帝国第一秩序的一颗定时炸弹。更重要的是，最近我收到了来自一位力敏者的联系，她是斯诺克的另一位徒弟，她让我看到了帝国未来的希望。下面有请这位尊贵的大人来介绍一下自己，以及谈一下关于凯洛伦的事。”   
话音刚落，就看到从会议室阴暗的角落处走出了一个身穿黑袍的人，兜帽完全遮住了她的脸，但是从身形上来看是位女性。   
“各位将军好，我的名字叫妮克斯。”只见她伸出一双惨白的双手，慢慢脱下了兜帽，露出了一张如玫瑰花般艳丽的脸庞。   
赫克斯一见那张脸，吃惊的站了起来，迅速的从枪套里掏出自己的枪扣下扳机。 因为，这是一张和蕾伊长得一摸一样的脸。   
激光并没有射中妮克斯而是停在了半空，她轻轻一挥手，激光打在了她身后边的墙上，把会议室炸了个大窟窿。   
紧接着，赫克斯被原力高高抛起，又以违反物理定律的抛物线反向砸向了会议桌，赫克斯还来不及感受肋骨摔断的疼痛，喉咙立马被锁住，还真是熟悉的窒息感呢。然后被一把拖到妮克斯的面前。   
“你就是赫克斯？凯洛伦身边的走狗？”妮克斯微微眯起了眼。   
“呃…咳咳…我…”赫克斯被原力锁喉根本说不了话。   
“啊哦，我忘了。”妮克斯松开了他的喉咙，一手扶摸上了赫克斯的脸颊，固定住他的头，“所以你觉得你那个上司是个什么样的人？”   
“他柔弱、他挣扎、他还心存光明，呵呵！”妮克斯没等赫克斯回答，自己说了起来，边说边用自己冰冷的手指在赫克斯的脸上滑动，像是蛇的尾巴，“你知道凯洛伦做的最错的是一件事是什么吗？”她紧紧盯着赫克斯的眼睛，“就是他杀了斯诺克！杀了我的恩师！他这个帝国叛徒！！！！”   
四周一阵哗然，没人想到原来斯诺克压根不是上次被抓的力敏者女孩蕾伊杀的，而是凯洛伦本人。   
“赫克斯，我现在交给你一个任务，等凯洛伦回来了，去杀了他！至于你们，”妮克斯的眼神飘向了其他几位将军，那几个人似乎想讨好这位未来的最高领袖，一个个跃跃欲试，“可有可无！”说完，那些将军全都被原力折断了脖子。   
妮克斯浑身散发出的黑暗让赫克斯身体不停的颤抖，他不知道下一个死的会不会是自己。   
“你不用害怕，赫克斯将军，”妮克斯笑了，笑的很开心，“这些人能背后企图推翻凯洛伦，也会这样对我，这样的人留不得，但是你不一样。”她有着和蕾伊相同的容貌，却是完全不同的性格，就像是一黑一白两张纸，“斯诺克之前就对你赞赏有加，我留着你有用。”   
妮克斯低下头深深吻住了赫克斯，把赫克斯给惊呆了，“嗯……”她发出了一声绵长的呻吟声，松开了赫克斯以后舔了舔自己的嘴唇：“恐惧的味道，我喜欢。”   
随后，妮克斯戴上了兜帽，退回了黑暗之中，消失了。   
留下了趴在会议桌上一脸懵圈的赫克斯和一地的尸体。 

凯洛伦执行完任务从运输机下走下来，走道两边整齐的站了两排风暴兵，理应是赫克斯站的位置却站了一位不认识的军官。   
“赫克斯呢？？”凯洛伦不满的问道。  
“最高领袖，赫克斯将军他受伤了，”新来的军官低着头汇报，“断了两根肋骨。”   
凯洛停下了走的极快的脚步，回头看了一眼跟在身后的人：“坐在歼星舰里都会断肋骨？”   
“呃，是的。”新人开始冒冷汗了，他能感觉到最高领袖的怒气，但没办法，是赫克斯指定他过来交接，现在感觉自己走上了通往冥界的路，“下面是今天的工作汇…”   
凯洛伸手做了个停止的动作：“你让他一个小时后到我的房间来见我。”说完大步流星的走向电梯。   
新人大口喘着气，似乎活下来了呢。他按响了对讲机：“赫克斯将军，最高领袖让您一小时后去他的房间报道。”  
“WHAAAT？”医疗官刚把他所有的伤口缝合好，还没下手术台呢，赫克斯用力吸着气，咬牙从手术床上下来，捂着伤口艰难的穿上了军装。  
出了医疗舱后接过下属递给他的平板，慢慢走向凯洛伦的房间，此刻的赫克斯真的很想哭，原以为自己可以不用受凯洛伦的摆布了，没想到来了个更难对付的人，都不知道何年何月自己能上位…  
突然，一个要命的念头在他心里生成。


	3. 三

随着时间的推移，抵抗军陆续从千年隼上搬到了新买的巡洋舰上，曾经的好伙伴们也终于到了告别的时刻。芬恩和波一再要求蕾伊有什么需要一定要和抵抗军联系，而莱娅则告诉她，原力学院的选址已经定了下来，是和贾库差不多但是地貌比贾库更加丰富的星球，处于银河系边缘，还未被银河帝国开采过，莱娅表示抵抗军也会在这个星球上驻扎，到时候大家可以互相照应，至于力敏者已经找到几个孩子，全部安全送达基地后会通知蕾伊。   
和大家依依不舍的说了再见后，蕾伊落寞的和楚巴卡登上了千年隼。  
千年隼起飞后楚巴卡似乎收到了什么信号，看起来有点犹豫，想了想还是对蕾伊说了，原来帝国把凯洛伦的死讯在第一秩序内公布了，新的最高领袖是由斯努克的一位高徒接任。楚巴卡悲伤的嚎了几声，他也有曾和本·索罗一起度过的美好时光。   
“我知道，早知道了。”蕾伊拍了拍楚巴卡，默默的离开了驾驶室。  
说不想念是假的，蕾伊几乎无时无刻不在想念本，她后悔，后悔当初为什么没有马上发现本对自己的感情。但是也不能怪她，你让一个19岁，之前好几年一直为生存奔波的女孩如何懂得爱情？   
这几个月来蕾伊也一直在努力使用原力连接，尝试联系本，但是一无所获。偶尔会在梦境中进入原力的光明面，要么就是灰黑一片什么都没有，要么就是出现卢克的小岛，但是那岛上似乎什么都没发生过一样，空荡荡的岛上只有她自己一个人。   
蕾伊多希望能有个人可以倾诉，自己的孤单，自己的想念，自己的爱。可是没有，即使是芬恩和波也无法让她这样敞开心扉，想哭都不行，她告诉自己要坚强，还有很多事等着自己做。   
就在这样的煎熬于难过下，蕾伊终于等到了莱娅的联系，原力学院建好了。   
楚巴卡按照莱娅给的坐标带蕾伊跃进到这个星球，非常美丽的一颗行星。从太空上看，大片大片黄色的沙漠中有着星星点点的绿洲点缀，这些绿洲像祖母绿一样耀眼，蜿蜒曲折的河道贯穿着这些绿洲，像一条项链。靠近绿洲的边缘还有一座座连绵起伏的山脉，山脉对面就是完全不一样的风景，有树林，还有正在一点点发展的小村庄，看起来并不发达。   
蕾伊下了飞船走向学校，楚巴卡捧着绝地典籍跟在她身后。   
只见芬恩半蹲在门口摊开自己的手掌心把糖果分给那些力敏者，那几个可爱的孩子，孩子们接过糖果后开心的跑进了学院。   
“蕾伊，欢迎回来！”芬恩看见蕾伊后立马站起身给了她一个大大的拥抱，“好想你啊！哦对了，波也很想你，不过他太忙了，让我来接你。”   
“我也很想你们大家。“蕾伊开心的笑了。  
“来，我带你进去吧。”芬恩向蕾伊和楚巴卡招了招手，走进了原力学院的大门，大门内是个很大的院子，可以供孩子们玩耍和练习，有几个大孩子带着小孩子在玩游戏，“这个是新来的，就在这附近的村落找到的。”芬恩指着那个坐在角落里一声不吭削着常常木棍的男孩子。   
蕾伊点了点头，待参观完整个学院后，蕾伊很满意，莱娅想的特别周到，让她省了不少心。  
第二天，学院正式开课了，那个新来的孩子引起了蕾伊的注意，关于原力的理论知识他似乎不是很感兴趣，但是一到剑术课，当然，剑术课不是必修，学的孩子并不多。一到剑术课这个孩子就特别认真，而且水平明显高于其他孩子，似乎之前就有系统学过。   
蕾伊为此观察了他好几天，问他名字他也不回答，总是不太说话。直到有一天负责孩子们生活的阿姨来找蕾伊，说这个新来的孩子每天晚上都会消失，但是第二天一大早又会准时出现在学校，不知道他是和家人在附近住还是一个人偷溜出去玩了。   
这就更让蕾伊好奇了，她决定今晚跟着男孩子去看看究竟怎么回事。   
夜晚，男孩子趁着夜色偷偷溜出了学院，走了一个多小时来到了离学院最近的村庄，他拐了很多弯，多到蕾伊差点以为自己被发现了，男孩悄悄走进了一间有点破的小屋子。蕾伊靠着墙头坐了下来。   
“师傅我来了！”男孩说。原来会说话啊。 “好的。今天学的怎么样？“  
熟悉的声音在耳边响起，蕾伊一瞬间以为自己幻听了。  
“好无聊，蕾伊老师教的剑术毫无章法。”男孩抱怨道。   
什么？居然那么说我？蕾伊有点气呼呼的。   
“不许那么说！“那个神秘人打断孩子的话，“蕾伊老师过得怎么样？”  
“师傅你那么在意，为什么不自己去找她？”男孩反问。   
蕾伊心跳的太快了，她不相信这是真的。自己只要一空下来会想到的声音，居然真真切切地响起，那么低沉、有磁性，蕾伊一手捂着嘴一手捂着胸口，生怕自己尖叫出来，又怕自己心脏跳出来。   
“你到底要躲到什么时候才出来？”本的声音近在咫尺，蕾伊一抬头，看到的便是本那双藏着整个银河系般的眼睛，温柔地注视着自己。   
“你这个！你这个…”蕾伊想骂点什么，却不知道如何说眼前的这个男人。  
“怪物…吗？”本一手托腮，站在窗台边看着蕾伊脸上丰富的表情变化。   
还没等本把怪物这个词说完，只见蕾伊转身站起来，勾住本的脖子，吻了上去。干燥柔软的双唇比曾经的凯洛伦更加具有致命吸引力，蕾伊轻轻喘着气微微舔舐着本的嘴唇。一开始因为惊讶没反应过来的我们的大男孩放下托腮的手，双臂交叉把蕾伊紧紧拥入自己的怀中。 蕾伊红着脸松开本的嘴唇，在月光的照耀下显得那么羞涩又可爱，像极了一朵盛开的桃花。   
“我想你。”本低着头，在蕾伊的耳边轻声说。  
还没等蕾伊回答，本就反客为主，用力吻了上去，像是在沙漠中行走数日饥渴的旅人，怎么吻都吻不够，松开一会儿，本绵长的呼吸带着他的体温轻轻喷在蕾伊修长的眼睫毛上。  
接下来就是更缠绵的一个吻，本用自己的舌头顶开蕾伊的齿关，卷起对方的舌头往自己嘴里带，从未经历过深吻的蕾伊吓得直往后退，被本一把捞住，无处可逃，她只能放弃挣扎。   
浑身上下散发着浓重雄性荷尔蒙的本让蕾伊无法抗拒，自己就这样被牢牢的吸引过去。   
“咳咳…”屋里的第二个人发出了不满的咳嗽声，“我还没满十八岁呢。”   
天呐！蕾伊居然忘了自己的学生还在房间里，本就呈现出粉红色的脸颊直接变成了猪肝色。   
本恋恋不舍得松开了蕾伊，两个人都不好意思得相视一笑。  
“扎克，你先回学校吧，今晚就不上课了。”本回头对男孩说道。  
“哦…”扎克挠了挠自己的头，带着长棍关上了门。   
“扎克？原来他叫扎克的吗？”蕾伊问道。   
“你居然不知道自己学生的名字？”本边说边把蕾伊打横抱起，直接从窗口抱进屋内。   
“啊！！！”蕾伊吓得尖叫了起来，“下次打声招呼好嘛！”  
“好。”本笑嘻嘻的望着蕾伊。   
借着屋内的灯光蕾伊这才能够好好打量眼前的男人。   
“你剪短发了。”蕾伊抚过本黑色的短发。  
“平时没空打理就剪了。”本耸了耸肩。  
“很合适！”蕾伊眼睛亮晶晶的，和在第一秩序感觉完全不同的凯洛伦，更加清爽舒服，“可是后来到底发生什么事了？”  
“最后是赫克斯把我放进逃生舱放走的。我也不懂，为何想杀了我最后却放了我。”本坐在地上，让蕾伊背对着坐在自己盘起来的腿上。  
“会不会和斯诺克的另一个高徒有关？”蕾伊窝在本的胸口，听他强而有力的心跳声。   
“我也是那么想的。好在我掉落到一颗有人居住的行星上，正好被一个医生救起。那时我伤的太重，对原力的感应几乎降到零，或许是这个原因，第一秩序那边没有继续追杀过来。”本讲的那么轻松，像是在讲别人的故事一样。但是在蕾伊听来却那么的让人心痛。  
“不过这些都过去了，我回来了，而且我又找到了你。”本把下巴搁在蕾伊的肩上，“在我生命的最后时刻，我感受到了从未有过的害怕，当我回顾我这一生时，最后的画面定格在了你的脸上。那时我明白了，是该放下过去了，如果我不在，还有谁能陪在你身边呢？我舍不得你哭。在最后你哭喊着不要离开你的时候，我不想再看到了，我要好好陪在你身边。”  
“嗯。”这时候不需要蕾伊多说什么，她和本彼此都真正了解了对方。   
“更何况，你的剑术那么差，怎么教那些立志成为绝地武士的孩子？绝地英灵会跳出来骂人的！”本补充道。  
“你！”蕾伊回头瞪了一眼。前面还说着那么好听的情话，最后这个补刀太让人讨厌了。原来补刀这个习惯不是因为凯洛伦才有的，而是天生的！怪不得现在30岁还找不到女朋友！哼！   
“我相信我的舅舅并没有来得及教你这些。你需要一个老师。”本满脸期待。  
“哎。”可蕾伊叹了口气，本这种狗狗眼式的撒娇法到底是谁教他的？  
“好吧。你来教我吧，我这边也正好缺老师。”   
“Yeeeeeees！！！！！”本开心的把蕾伊抱紧，心愿终于了却了呢。


	4. 四

第二天蕾伊就把本带回了原力学院。正好遇上上课时间，楚巴卡见蕾伊一直没出现就吼吼着和孩子们玩起了捉迷藏的游戏，当他看到蕾伊身后的本时，激动的冲出来给来给他一个热烈的拥抱。吼吼里夹杂着呜呜的声音，听起来很是委屈。

“是的，我回来了。”本拍拍楚巴卡，“我肯定不会再走了。” 

“蕾伊老师，他是谁？”一直躲在楚巴卡身后的小女孩探出了半个脑袋小心翼翼地问。

“我叫本·索罗。”本蹲下身，摸了摸小女孩的偷头，“以后教你们剑术。”

“哇……”其他孩子看这个大哥哥似乎不可怕都一起涌了过来。

“本老师，你长得好帅！”有个个子稍许高点的女孩子感叹道，“我长大了要嫁给你！”

“我也要！” “我也要！”其他女孩子争先恐后的要做本未来的妻子，我也要的叫声此起彼伏。 

“你！你！还有你！”蕾伊拿起自己的长棍把那几个孩子的头一个个点了过来，“不好好学习，尽想些有的没的！” 

“恐怕你们要失望了。”本站起身对他们笑着说，“我已经有未来的妻子了。”说着把蕾伊往自己怀里一览，一副我老婆漂亮吧的表情。 

大家一看是蕾伊老师的男人啊，就四散而开了。 正当蕾伊想要对本表达自己强烈的不满时，身后传来了箱子重重的砸在地上的声音，两人一起回头。

“凯洛伦！放开蕾伊！”只见芬恩摸出了身边的武器对准本，情绪激动地怒吼着，“你这个杀人魔鬼！”

“芬恩！别开枪！”蕾伊连忙挡在本的身前，“你看清楚！这是本·索罗，凯洛伦已经死了！” 

“嗯？”芬恩放下了已经瞄准的枪，一脸懵圈，想了想又举了起来，“那他怎么搂着你！你们怎么回事？”

蕾伊拍了下额头大叹了一口气，这下如何解释？芬恩可不像那些小孩子那么好糊弄的。 

只见身后的本抓住了蕾伊的手把她转了个身，然后扣进怀里，低着头吻了下去！

“Ohhhhhh！Fu*k！！！！”面前的画面太过震惊，芬恩止不住的喊出了脏话。 

“呃…”和芬恩一起来的波前面都在搬东西，看到整个身体都僵住的芬恩还觉得奇怪，走进一看自己也僵住了，在我不知道的时候发生了那么多事吗？

“莱娅知道吗？” 在本说明了整件事的来龙去脉后，波和芬恩坐在台阶上仍旧在消化这些让人震惊的消息。

而蕾伊则宣布这几天不上课，让孩子们休息几天，她需要时间让本来教自己剑术。

“其实作为绝地学徒的话一开始应该学第一型，但是考虑到你已经和我一起打败过斯诺克的红色禁卫军了，我就直接教你我最常用的第五型吧。这也是我们家族一直惯用的招式。”本拿了把金属制作的长剑演示了一遍，每个动作都非常干脆利落，“第五型是攻守兼备的招式，最主要的就是靠力量，特别是手臂的力量。”

“怪不得你手臂肌肉还有背后和胸肌都那么发达啊。”蕾伊想起了之前几次看到的凯洛伦的身体，谜题终于揭晓了。

“蕾伊你上课不认真。”

“我才没有！”想都没想就回答了，蕾伊这才发现面前的本其实并没有开口，而是盯着她看。

“那你想我的身体干吗？我都看到你脑内的画面了。”本真是哭笑不得，蕾伊想的太入神了，具象化的画面也直接通过原力映入了自己的脑海，“集中注意力！” 蕾伊使劲摇了摇头，让自己认真起来。

“那我再做一遍，你跟着来一遍。“本正色道。 

蕾伊跟着本打了一遍，有些动作不太标准，本就示意她暂停，然后自己站在她身后，两手握着她的手，把动作纠正过来。 本的气息在蕾伊脖颈处有节奏的呼进呼出，惹得她心跳慢慢加快起来，本现在的动作又像极了在抱自己，要不是手中还有根自己的长棍。

“蕾伊你冷静点。“本表情严肃地说，“你这样我心跳也会加快的。“ 

“我突然怀疑你想教我的动机了。“蕾伊跟着本手上的动作动了起来。

“我承认我之前是动机不纯。”本松开了蕾伊的手，“但是后面还有两个人在看着呢。“ 那两个人说的正是芬恩和波，他们终于从事件真相的冲击中接受蕾伊和本在一起的事实了。

“他们练个剑术也太亲密了吧？”芬恩有点不理解。

“一看就是本主动要求教蕾伊的了。”波对芬恩的反射弧感到惊讶，“男人总想亲密接触自己的情人。这很正常。“ 

“不懂，也理解不了。“

“以后他俩得了宇宙最强原力夫妇的封号也挺好。”波拿起一颗花生扔进了自己的嘴里，“起码他们不是第一秩序的人。” 说到第一秩序，波不禁想起了某个橘色头发的人，不知道现在他过得怎么样呢？ 

 

和本练了一天的剑术，蕾伊觉得手臂已经酸痛的都不是自己的了，现在只想着能够洗个热水澡躺在床上好好睡一觉。 

“蕾伊，你似乎忘了，我还没地方睡。”本跟在她身后提醒道。 

“哦！对！”蕾伊累的都忘了笨这撮了，赶紧找来了阿姨询问。 阿姨给到的回复时学院内因为又有新的力敏者住进来，所以原来有的空房都让给孩子们住了。但是蕾伊自己居住的是全学院最大最好的套房，有两个单独的房间，可以让本暂时性的住一下，学院再想办法解决他的住宿问题。

“我都快怀疑你是和阿姨串通好的了。”蕾伊转身看了看本。 

本耸了耸肩，一副我超无辜的表情。

于是，本在原力哦不，是上天的帮助下，和蕾伊火速发展到了同居的关系。 

打开房门后，蕾伊指了指靠里面那间房，示意这就是本要睡的卧室，然后没有再多说一句，回到自己的卧室，倒头就睡，她真的累惨了。 

等蕾伊醒过来时，原本夕阳笼罩下的天空已经完全变成了墨蓝色。她起身伸了个懒腰，挠了挠头，打算先去洗个澡。 

当蕾伊走到浴室时，发现里面已经雾气缭绕了，以为本在洗澡，可是浴室门是开着的。 

“本？”蕾伊呼唤道，但是没人应答。 

她小心翼翼的推开门，走进去，浴室里确实没有人，但是浴缸里已经放满了热水。看来是本特地为蕾伊准备的。 不管了！现在浑身酸疼，好好泡澡才是正道！ 

蕾伊解开腰带，快速的把衣裤去除，再把绑着头发的头绳也解了下来，甩了甩。

“原来你是想和我一起洗吗？”蕾伊刚准备下水，身后就响起了本的声音。 

蕾伊猛的一回头，发现本居然是全裸的站在身后，突然意识到自己也是一丝不挂以后，蕾伊往后退了一步，不小心被地上的水渍滑了一下，尖叫着摔进了浴缸里，本想伸手抓她已经来不及了，浴缸里溅出的水花打湿了本的身体。 

“咳咳…”蕾伊很快速的从水里站起来，但还是被呛了几口。她伸手抹了把脸，待睁眼看到本正饶有兴趣的望着自己才反应过来现在是什么情况，马上蹲下身藏在浴缸的水里。该死的洗澡水为什么那么干净啊？都不知道能遮住多少。

“都看到了。”本指了指蕾伊，眼里是掩不住的笑意。

“赶紧忘了！”蕾伊两手扒在浴缸边，只露出眼睛，瞪了本一眼。

“那你得对我负责吧？”本低下身和蕾伊平视，咬着她的耳朵轻轻说，“不管是以前在第一秩序还是现在在你这边，有多少人想看我的身体，偏偏被你一个人全看得去。”

“那你想怎么样？”蕾伊还是不愿意出来，太，太害羞了。

“我得有点好处啊，比如，一个吻。”说着，本右手伸进水里把蕾伊的头抬起来，然后自己吻了下去。 

也许是水太热了，也许是其他原因，蕾伊只觉得自己体温慢慢升了上来，脸蛋也变得红扑扑的。她能感受到吻着自己的这个男人身上有点危险的气息，蕾伊告诉自己不要沦陷，但是身体却不受控制，整个人从浴缸里站起来。 

本疯狂的从蕾伊柔软的双唇中摄取甜美的蜜糖，然后轻松的托着她的双臀把她从水里撩起。蕾伊抱得更紧了，深怕自己掉下来，双腿也紧紧的扣在本的腰间。 

本就这样抱着蕾伊走到自己的房间，然后坐在床上。

“你真的很性感。”本亲了亲蕾伊小巧的下巴，然后舔舐起了她的锁骨。

“本，你作弊…”原来蕾伊发现自己已经违反物理定律，慢慢升了起来，一看就是本为了方便亲吻自己而使用了原力。

“那我换个方式。”本用原力把蕾伊整个转了个方向，然后缓缓落在了柔软的床上，自己欺身压了上去。 

本温热的舌头在蕾伊的身上游走，一路从双乳舔到了小腹，弄的蕾伊下身有种奇怪的感觉，痒痒的，想被侵略。 本用膝盖顶开了蕾伊的双腿，带着他体温的肌肤触碰到了蕾伊的花蕊入口，蕾伊禁不住瑟缩了一下。

本原本撑在她身侧的手臂托起了蕾伊的腰，然后扶着自己的欲望慢慢推进她的花蕊。

“呃……嗯啊…”蕾伊发出了难受的呻吟，虽然看到时已经做好了思想准备，但是没想到本的欲望那么硬那么粗。自己的花蕊似乎被撑到一个无法想象的大小。 

“疼吗？”本有点担心的问道。

“嗯！”蕾伊含着泪点了点头。

“那我轻点。”本吻了吻蕾伊的眼睛，然后轻轻的推进，收回来后再深入一点，每次都很小心翼翼。 

蕾伊感受到了本的温柔，自己也努力放松。 

好不容易本的欲望整根放入了，他叹了一口气，开始有节奏的抽插起来，蕾伊花蕊内的温度和紧致让他疯狂。

“慢…慢点…”蕾伊被顶撞的说不出完整的话。原本难受的感觉也不见了，取而代之的是从小腹处窜出来的一阵阵快感。

两人身体碰撞发出的啪啪声让整个卧室充满了春色，“不，不行了！本…我…”蕾伊似乎快要高潮了，双手想要抱着本。

本低下身，蕾伊马上紧勾着他的脖子。

“叫我的名字。”本身下的动作越来越快。

“本！”蕾伊大喊。 

“不对！”本故意放慢了节奏。

“本·索罗！”蕾伊不满的扭了扭自己的腰。

“不对！”不知道为什么，本想让蕾伊喊自己黑暗面的名字。 

“凯洛！凯洛·伦……”就在喊出的同时，蕾伊在本的身下抽搐着达到了高潮。 

蕾伊的花蕊以不可思议的频率开合着，刺激着本的欲望，本紧紧抱着蕾伊，低吼着全数把自己的精华射了出来。 疲惫的两人相拥着沉沉的睡去。 

 

还沉浸在睡梦中的蕾伊隐约听到耳边有“咚咚咚”敲鼓般的声音，想着谁一大清早在扰民，努力的抬起眼皮子，发现眼前是一片带着些许伤疤的肌肤，而且这伤疤看起来挺眼熟。她这才反应过来昨晚和本一起做的疯狂的事，而那个“咚咚咚”有节奏的声音其实就是本的心跳声，这一切都在提醒着蕾伊他俩现在靠的有多近。她抬起头，和撞击的疼痛感一起传过来的是本发出的“嘶嘶”声。

蕾伊的头顶撞到本的下巴了。 本捂着下巴松开了环抱着蕾伊的双手，五官因为疼痛皱在了一起。 

“对不起！对不起！”蕾伊一边揉着自己的头，一边探身想要查看本的下巴。

“我没事。”本摆了摆手，过了一会儿，感觉好多了，“蕾伊！我昨晚是不是弄伤你了？”他怔怔地望着蕾伊身下床单上斑驳的血渍，有点不知所措。 

蕾伊回头一看，“啊！”的叫了一声，不是惊讶的那种声音，而像是知道什么似的，“你没伤到我。”她明白这血渍是什么，但是却不知道怎么和本解释。

“你很好，也很温柔。”蕾伊半跪着抱住坐在床上的本。 本笑着抱紧她，嗅她发间的花香，抚摸她身上顺滑的肌肤，真不敢相信自己真正拥有了蕾伊：“舅舅曾经教过我感受无处不在的原力，我相信他也曾教过你，”本的声音那么近，像是在蕾伊的脑中响起，“但是自打第一次见到你，我对于原力的注意力就全在你身上了，感觉原力把你无限放大了。” 这也许是最特别的表白了吧，蕾伊内心笑得开心，原来他真的还在是凯洛伦的时候就喜欢自己了，幸好最后没有失去你。赫克斯，我欠你一个人情。

从窗帘后漏进来的阳光就这样洒在这对相拥的情人身上，如同教堂彩色玻璃上的图案一般，神圣又纯洁。


	5. 五

妮克斯有点无聊，她懒散地坐在王座上，用原力把下属交给她的平板定在半空中，手指隔空滑动着，第一秩序的各种报告看得她头痛欲裂，真不知道自己的恩师当初怎么会喜欢当这个最高领袖的。

想了想，手一挥，平板“啪”的一声砸在了光洁如镜面一般的地板上，没有坏，但是弹出了一张图，图片下面的一行小字引起了妮克斯的兴趣，凯伯水晶。 

凯伯水晶不仅是制作光剑必须的材料，也是第一秩序最具杀伤力的武器“死星”的核心部件之一。即使现在已经没有死星了，但是类死星的重型武器却在和抵抗军的战斗中有着无可比拟的优越性能。第一秩序的兵工厂一直在造这些武器，但是凯伯水晶的供应量却远远跟不上，杰达上绝地圣殿里的也掠夺的差不多了。现在发现了新的凯伯水晶矿无疑是个好消息。

“赫克斯，到我的王座室来。”妮克斯用原力直接打断了赫克斯正在进行对下属的批判，“我需要你亲自来读报告。” 

“是的！最高领袖！”赫克斯不耐烦的对那些小心翼翼生怕做错事的新人军官挥了挥手，示意解散。 

赫克斯这是第一次来到妮克斯的王座室，和斯努克这个老头完全两样的风格，更黑暗，但是光却打得很亮。他一走进去就发现了妮克斯扔在地上的平板，赫克斯弯腰捡起平板，长长的军装外套在地上发出了细微的摩擦声。 

“读。”妮克斯背对着他，望着窗外的景色，无聊的星空。

“是！最高领袖！”赫克斯端着平板认真读了起来，“这次是我们的侦查无人飞船在例行飞行中发现的这个凯伯水晶的矿。该矿存在于一个叫阿斯特瑞亚的星球上，该星球地处银河系边缘，因为形成的较晚，所以即使是曾经的我绝地武士团也不知道它的存在。在该星球的一座山脉内藏有丰富的凯伯水晶矿，适宜开采。有平民居住。”

“你觉得呢？”妮克斯转过身，望着他。

“我觉得这是个好机会，最高领袖！”赫克斯面对妮克斯还是觉得有点尴尬的，毕竟对方顶着一张和蕾伊一样的脸，难道和蕾伊有什么血缘关系吗？

刚刚冒出这样的想法，那股熟悉的窒息感扑面而来。 

“我…我错…错了，最高…领袖”赫克斯努力想大口呼吸，但是气管被掐住，让他活像被丢在岸上的鱼。

“嗯，不会给你下次了。”妮克斯松开了他的喉咙，却没有放开他人，赫克斯被原力压得跪在了地上。

妮克斯把他整个往前拖，赫克斯害怕的颤抖着双唇，他不知道这位脾气喜怒无常的最高领袖到底在想什么，也许下一秒自己就要身首分离了。 

妮克斯就像发现了什么新鲜玩具一样，饶有兴趣地看着赫克斯。斯努克在她还是小女孩的时候就把她带在身边，亲自教导，她做着世界上最邪恶的事，但斯努克对她生活上的管教却比世上任何一个传教士都严格，简单的说，妮克斯从来没有接近过人类男性。 

她像个剥圣诞礼物的淘气小孩一般，开始用原力脱赫克斯的军装，大衣，上衣，衬衫，背心，飞得到处都是。惊得赫克斯想遮但又不知道该不该遮，你看，他都忘了自己被原力定住了。 

“又白，又瘦弱…除了长得高。”妮克斯喃喃道，“你到底怎么考进第一秩序坐到这个位置的？将军。” 赫克斯刚想回答，却被突然闯进来送资料的军官打断了。小军官吓得文件撒了一地，然后赶紧收拾好颤颤巍巍的扶墙出去了。 

“这么瘦，无聊。”妮克斯觉得厌倦了，一把把赫克斯连同他可怜的衣服直接推到了门外。 

门口站岗的风暴兵低头看了看，又像什么都没发生一样目视前方。 

赫克斯还没来得及穿衣服，王座室的门又突然打开了，自己又被一把拽了进去，妮克斯丢下一句：“过几天我要亲自去阿斯特瑞亚星，你好好准备一下。”就消失了。

 

“师傅师傅！”扎克边跑边叫喊着冲进了学院，脸上掩饰不住的兴奋。 

“怎么了？”本正拿着快金属敲敲打打，似乎要做什么东西。

“我前面在学院后的那座大山上做原力感应练习，发现了个奇怪的山洞！”扎克手舞足蹈的描述着自己看到的一切。 那个山洞里有好多扎克叫不出名字的水晶，那些水晶有的像是在窃窃私语，有的像是在吟唱，指引着他往前走，但是那些水晶都让扎克感到冷冰冰的，直到他看见一块和自己手差不多大小的水晶发出了耀眼的蓝色，明明是冷色系却让他感觉温泉，扎克伸手去摸了摸，但又有点害怕，这才跑回学院求助于本。

本听完，“唰”的一下站了起来，扎克说的应该就是凯伯水晶，这座星球上居然有凯伯水晶！ 本觉得这件事非同小可，他立刻找到了在擦拭长棍上汗水的蕾伊，严肃的表情有点吓到她：“亲爱的，扎克在学院后面大山的山洞里找到了凯伯水晶矿。”本先挑了重点说，“这对我俩来说是好事，但是对抵抗军来说非常危险。第一秩序一定会不惜一切代价占有这个矿，抵抗军基地被发现也只是时间问题。” 蕾伊放下长棍，紧皱眉头，示意本继续说下去。

“你最好尽快通知波，让他们全体撤离，回到其他的据点。至于这所学院，”本环顾了一下四周，满眼的不舍，“不论你我是否愿意，我们必须解散这里了。”

”我会拜托波安排孩子们离开这里。”蕾伊点了点头，“其实大家对于原力的了解和掌握已经足够他们对付各种意外的情况了。”

“如果可以的话，我想把扎克带在身边。”本看着远处没事还在耍长棍的扎克说道，“他是我见过最有天赋最努力的孩子了，而且凯伯水晶已经选择了他。我想教他更多。”

“如果你想的话，我不介意多一个朋友。”蕾伊拍了拍本的肩膀，朝千年隼停放的位置快速走去，她需要楚巴卡尽快联系抵抗军说明这件事。

“哦对了。”本在背后喊住蕾伊，“明天我想让扎克带我俩去那个山洞，我们需要制作光剑。” 蕾伊没有回头，直接伸手晃了晃，表示同意。本笑着轻轻摇了摇头，她风风火火做事的样子还真是有意思呢。 

 

第二天在扎克的带领下，本和蕾伊来到了藏有凯伯水晶的山洞，洞里的水晶数量比本想象的还要多，即使是在漆黑的洞内，在水晶本身的照耀下都不需要打灯就能安全前行。

“原力和凯伯水晶是互相选择的。”本找到了属于自己的那块，还是和之前那块一样，是绿色的。 

蕾伊仍旧没有找到属于自己的水晶，她继续往深处走去，本和扎克跟在她身后。

“本，你说我的那块该不会不在这个星球上吧？”蕾伊突然有点担心，回头问。这一回头，蕾伊浑身的汗毛都竖了起来，因为她身后空无一物，没有人，也没有凯伯水晶，只留着山洞的入口处有一丝光。蕾伊知道本他们不会无缘无故的消失，一定是自己又进入了原力幻境，虽然现在看起来是进退两难，但转念一想还是选择往入口走。 

走出山洞后不是阿斯特瑞亚星，也不是卢克的小岛，而是意想不到的贾库，满眼的黄沙。她看到扎着一个发髻的小时候的自己，看起来只有三四岁的样子，在废品堆里翻找着什么，突然，另一个自己从一边奔跑着冲到她的身边把她撞翻，然后两个自己开始嘻嘻哈哈的打闹起来，似乎完全忘记了生活的不易，艰辛的童年生活中难得的欢乐时光。可是为什么，有两个自己？正当蕾伊思考这个问题时，场景突然转换，小蕾伊哭喊着不要走，另一个蕾伊则被一身黑色长袍的人牵着走上了帝国的穿梭机。

“蕾伊，蕾伊！”本的声音突然闯进了她的脑海，让她一下子跳出了幻境。

“蕾伊，这是你的凯伯水晶，你终于找到了。”本蹲着看向蕾伊，“和你之前那把一样，是蓝色的。” 蕾伊笑了笑，但内心深处却对原力幻境展示出的内容在意了起来，难道，我有一个双胞胎妹妹？

 

“最高领袖，您这次脱离歼星舰直接坐穿梭机跃进到阿斯特瑞亚星我总觉得并不是明智的选择，”赫克斯站在妮克斯边上叨叨，“万一遇上抵抗军了我们会被轰成碎片的。” 

“哼。”妮克斯内心对他翻了个白眼，“你的脑子是圣诞树上的装饰球吗？人们永远只相信自己眼睛看到的东西，比如外貌。”妮克斯端起咖啡抿了一口，“我相信抵抗军看到我并不会马上把我们轰成碎片的。” 赫克斯这才意识到妮克斯指的正是自己和蕾伊一样的外表会为他们争取到跃入超空间的时间。

“是！最高领袖！” 为了让一切看起来都很低调，妮克斯特地要求飞行员把穿梭机停在了沙漠里，然后徒步走到山上。

赫克斯是敢怒不敢言，他和身后的风暴兵们深一脚浅一脚的沙漠里行走，有的地方好走，有的地方太深了容易陷进去。但是妮克斯看起来永远那么轻松，赫克斯以为是因为女生体重的关系，后来才发现她作弊用了原力。好吧，有原力真的可以为所欲为。

赫克斯以为他们花了很长时间才找到那个山洞，但其实并没有很久，只是沙漠里比较热，他穿着军大衣失策了，热的有点晕了。

从沙漠那边的山体到树林那边的山体正好有个拐角处，山洞正好位于树林那边，妮克斯准备转到树林那边，她却听到了有人的声音，立马用手势示意后面的人停下。

“回去了我教你们怎么做光剑。“

“太棒了！我终于要有属于自己的光剑了。”

“扎克快走了，别看了，天快暗了。” 妮克斯看着凯洛伦、扎克和蕾伊一一从山洞里走了出来，她像是一条紧盯着猎物的眼镜蛇般盯着他们，直至三人在视线中消失。

赫克斯整个人都是冰冷的，当他亲眼目睹凯洛伦在眼前完好无损的走过，他知道不仅自己的军人生涯结束了，自己的生命也要就此完结。 

妮克斯回头看着赫克斯，面无表情，犹如死神。她右手动了动，把别在腰间的光剑拿到了手里，只说了一个单独：“背叛。”然后拇指滑动开光开启了光束，赫克斯的腹部直接被刺穿，站在他身后的风暴兵吓得往后退了几步。 妮克斯把光束关掉，就掉头走了。 

留下赫克斯摇晃着身体，他试图扶住山体但是手上根本使不出力气，然后人右侧一倒，跌下了山去。 

 

在第一秩序大军到来之前抵抗军已经全部撤离，只剩下部分力敏者交由蕾伊和楚巴卡，由他们驾驶千年隼带着孩子们跟在巡洋舰后面到达盟友星球。

本担心那些地方会有帝国的眼线，如果和抵抗军呆在一起恐怕会暴露自己给无辜的人造成伤害，于是他决定暂时和扎克呆在阿斯特瑞亚星，等蕾伊送完孩子们以后回来接他们，然后一起游历整个银河系。 

“我会想你的。”本搂着蕾伊的腰，恋恋不舍。

“那颗星球离这边不远，我很快就会回来。”蕾伊双臂挂在本的脖子上，踮起脚尖给了他一个吻。只是蜻蜓点水式的吻，没想到本却没放开她，而是加深了这个吻，这让蕾伊有点喘不上气。

“咳嗯！”扎克在一边很用力地咳嗽，“师傅，再不让蕾伊老师走天就要黑了。” 

本笑了，一咧嘴就顺势放开了蕾伊，蕾伊在地上站稳，脸红了一大半，转身走上了千年隼，回头做了个等我的手势，关上了舱门。 

望着千年隼飞离视线后，本带着扎克回到了村子里，乖乖等蕾伊来接他们。没想到等到的却是第一秩序的来临。

妮克斯的歼星舰随着帝国的开采部队一起跃进到了阿斯特瑞亚星的轨道上。指挥穿梭机带着妮克斯直接停在了村庄的附近，风暴兵们一队队有秩序的进驻村庄，但是妮克斯没让他们跟在自己身后，她收到的情报说凯洛伦就在村子里，今天她就要活捉这个叛徒！ 

妮克斯穿着黑色斗篷如鬼魅般在村庄内游走，如果是在夜里，你甚至都察觉不到这个人的存在。她摸到了本的小屋附近。 扎克去附近的市场买东西了，屋里就本一个人。妮克斯敲响了房门。 

本正奇怪是谁来访，打开大门发现居然是蕾伊回来了。

“你怎么那么快就…”但这只是一瞬间的错觉，本马上感觉到了对面“蕾伊”身上散发出的黑暗面气息，那种再熟悉不过的感觉。

本手刚想伸向光剑就被妮克斯直接打飞，她用强大的原力把本定在了墙上。

“你到底是谁？”本试图解开原力枷锁，但是自己却丝毫没动。 

“没用的。柔弱的凯洛伦。”妮克斯带着嘲笑走近他，“光明面就是那么脆弱不是吗？”

“你就是第一秩序新的最高领袖？”本握紧双拳，抵抗着来自黑暗面的侵蚀。

“你，猜，对，了。”妮克斯每个字都说的那么俏皮，但是字字都冷如冰窖，“我真的很好奇你到底有什么魅力把我身边的人一个个都迷走。赫克斯是，我那个所谓的双胞胎姐姐也是。”她慢慢把本放了下来，但是仍没有松开他。

此刻，扎克正好在市场回来了，透过窗户看到了这诡异的一幕，自己的师傅正在被蕾伊老师束缚着！一心想救师傅的扎克正要亮光剑被注意到他的本用手势制止了。妮克斯原本可以直接把他这个叛徒给杀了，但是如此大费周折地来抓他，自己对她来说一定有利用价值，而完全和战争无关的扎克如果被妮克斯发现了，等待他的就会是死亡。

“你居然是蕾伊的双胞胎妹妹？”怪不得两个人有一摸一样的外貌，让人一时分不清，如果不是妮克斯堕入原力黑暗面，也许她俩站一起，自己也会分不清。

“这些都无关紧要了，现在要做的就是把你抓回去。走！”妮克斯一挥手，躲在暗处的风暴兵们涌上去把本禁锢了起来，“不要试图逃跑，不然下次直接把这个村庄炸成碎片。” 妮克斯带着本一起上了穿梭机回到了歼星舰上，扎克跑回屋内捡起了掉在地上的本的光剑，焦急地等待着蕾伊老师的归来。 

本被两队风暴兵们押送着进入了审讯室，是的，没有把他扔进牢里而是直接进了审讯室。当初弑星者基地的审讯室是完全按照歼星舰里的样子来做的，所以当本被绑在椅子上的时候，自己突然有点想笑，说自己活该好还是说命运弄人？ 

当妮克斯走进审讯室后，风暴兵们一一退出，原本看起来“热闹”的房间突然变得安静。 

妮克斯脱下自己的兜帽靠近本：“是你自己说还是我用原力看？”

“说什么？”本目视前方，看都不看她一眼。

“你别以为我不知道你和抵抗军搅和在一起了。”妮克斯调整了椅子的角度，强迫他看向自己，“告诉我他们还有几个基地？都在哪里？” 

“我并不知道。”本选择闭眼。

“哦？”妮克斯注意到他的这个动作，突然有了兴趣，“看到我这张脸让你感到难受了？” 她突然使用原力企图控制本的意念，查看他的思维，本努力抵抗，两股强大的原力相撞把整个审讯室震得啪啪响，审讯椅也被震得突然翻转与地面呈平行。 

“啊！！！！！！！！！”本发出了痛苦的喊叫声，完全堕入原力黑暗面的妮克斯比他强大太多，本不仅仅要对抗她的原力，还要小心自己不要被黑暗面吞噬再回到曾经那个凯洛伦。

他不像蕾伊那样拥有坚定和完全的正义感，他可以忘却曾经的痛苦，但他本质还是那个心思细敏的人，黑暗面总能想出各种各样的方法来诱惑他侵蚀他。 

妮克斯并没有找到和抵抗军据点相关的信息，但是她却在凯洛的脑海中看到了自己的姐姐。

蕾伊有着曾经小时候的自己一直很向往的东西，光明、友情、爱情，但是自己，斯努克总说这些原力黑暗面都可以给你，甚至是无尽的生命。

一个才五岁的小女孩天天害怕地等待着自己的姐姐能来救她，但是一天天的失望让她开始有了憎恨，开始为她今后的道路埋下了黑暗的种子。 

妮克斯的眉头越皱越紧，她的愤怒在内心一点点累积一点点压抑，她原本只是单纯的把凯洛当成叛离第一秩序投奔抵抗军的渣宰，审讯完后直接杀掉就可以了。但是现在她想折磨他，想看他痛苦，更想看蕾伊痛苦，她想知道为何蕾伊可以那么轻易地得到这一切？

“蕾伊之前都不知道你的存在。”本虚弱地对妮克斯说，被控制读取思维的过程漫长又痛苦，但他坚持着没有晕过去，虽然不是全部，但本也看到了一点妮克斯强烈的想法，“不知道斯努克之前出于怎样的目的删除了蕾伊小时候的记忆，但她确实不知道自己有个妹妹，不然以她的性格早就潜入第一秩序找到你了。” 

“现在也晚了，就像斯努克说的，黑暗面可以给我一切。你看，它给了我一个凯洛伦。”妮克斯理了理自己的斗篷，仿佛前面情绪失控的是另一个人。 

“黑暗面只会毁了你！”本怒吼道。

“不，它是神灯里的精灵，你对它许愿，它就会满足你的愿望。”妮克斯话音刚落，审讯室的门就突然打开，有个军官前来报告紧急情况：“最高领袖！有一艘不明运输机停在了停机坪上。”军官顿了顿，“是蕾伊。”说完便退了出去。 本急得想要冲上前去，却忘了自己被绑着，健壮的男人使出的力气把金属环扣都拉响了。 

妮克斯一副“你看，我就说了的吧。”的表情走出了审讯室，对站在门外的风暴兵下令：“把他们两个一起带到我的王座室来。” 

蕾伊和本两个人被迫跪在妮克斯的王座前，除了之前在凯伯水晶矿里看到的原力幻相，这是蕾伊第一次见妮克斯，有一种很奇妙的照镜子的感觉。

妮克斯并不是正而八经的坐着，而是很随意的窝在王座上，她一向和自己的师傅斯努克不同，也许她是斯努克所有的徒弟中最随意的一样，但也是最有天赋的一个，和她的姐姐一样。

“别这样盯着我，你们两个。”妮克斯被看得有点不耐烦，“我不会重蹈覆辙的。”她放下自己的双腿站了起来，突然邪魅一笑，走到蕾伊面前：“蕾伊，哦不，我更应该叫你亲爱的姐姐？” 妮克斯用原力把蕾伊提了起来，“你知道凯洛伦在和你做爱的时候他肉体上的快感吗？” 蕾伊露出厌恶的表情，想别过头去，但是妮克斯的原力挟制着她，让她动弹不得。 

妮克斯笑得更大声了：“我更想知道他面对那个一摸一样的我是不是会有同样的反应。你得到的，我也能得到。”说着松开蕾伊，把她继续压跪在地上。

“你！”蕾伊听到她那么说，虽然不知道她具体要做什么，但肯定不是好事。 

妮克斯再走到本的面前，脱下了自己的黑色长袍，里面一丝不挂，吓得本不知所措。她蹲下身，伸手抚摸过本漆黑的短发，然后摸上他的脸颊，此刻像猎豹一般的双眼紧紧盯着妮克斯，妮克斯冰冷的手指沿着本高挺的鼻梁落到他略微有些干燥的双唇上。 

“嘘！别紧张。”她轻轻咬着本的嘴唇。 本恍惚间以为面前的就是蕾伊，但是妮克斯冰冷的双唇提醒着他，眼前的是个杀人不眨眼的恶魔。 

“放开他！”蕾伊大喊道。 但似乎并没有起到什么效果，反而让妮克斯兴奋了起来。她先是抱着本的头把自己的双乳展示在他面前，随后把手伸进了本的绝地武士服中，沿着他的腹肌一路向下滑，滑进了本的裤子中。本咬牙想忍，奈何自己是个男人根本抵不过男人的本性。

妮克斯有技巧的握着本的欲望上下滑动，时而快时而慢，让本的脸颊微微泛红，细密的汗也在额头渗出。

欲望前端滴出的体液湿润了妮克斯的手指，她加快了手上的是动作，本的欲望也越来越硬，眼看着就要达到高潮，妮克斯却松了手。

她拿出那只刚刚让本有点欲罢不能的手，再次走到蕾伊面前，当着蕾伊的面把手指头一根根舔了个遍。

“你这个！你这个…”蕾伊气得红了眼。

“嗯？”妮克斯做了个请继续往下说的表情，“凯洛伦不过如此。”说着站了起来，手一挥，一直放在王座边上的一套新衣服飞了过来，“今天就玩到这里。我还有正经事要做。”然后她慢慢的穿上这套衣服，又重新绑了辫子。 

这下本和蕾伊都傻了眼，妮克斯完全扮成了蕾伊的样子，这次是真的完全一样了。 

“今天凯洛伦需要做的事很多，我要让你做这辈子最大的决定。”说完他走到一边的通讯器，“帮我接通抵抗军的莱娅将军，我要视频通话。”

“这里是莱娅，请说。”屏幕上出现了莱娅的身影，当莱娅看清是谁和她通话时反而露出了笑容，“蕾伊找我有什么事？”

“莱娅，我和本突然失去了联系，我被一点琐事耽搁了暂时赶不过去，你能代我去阿斯特瑞亚星查看一下吗？我担心他出事，所以请务必亲自前往。”妮克斯尽量露出略显无辜的表情。 

“好的，我知道了。”莱娅点了点头，关闭了视频通话。

“你们说，莱娅她会不会真的来？”妮克斯转身问本和蕾伊。

“你卑鄙！”蕾伊头一次感到如此的愤怒。 

“不不，我的小可爱，我们这种人都是如此。”妮克斯摇了摇自己的食指，但并没有做完全地否定，“你身边那位曾经不也是这样的吗？” 

此刻，本和蕾伊都在祈祷莱娅不要真的亲自出现在阿斯特瑞亚星，可是事与愿违，似乎老天永远在偏袒妮克斯似的，几个小时后，一艘抵抗军的小型穿梭机跃进到了行星的轨道上，直接被第一秩序捕获。 

风暴兵们按照妮克斯的命令，把莱娅带到了王座室。

莱娅疑惑地看着蕾伊和妮克斯，仅凭着原力感知才勉强分清楚了谁是谁。 

妮克斯也想对本他们那样对待莱娅，却被本喝止：“第一秩序就是这样对待抵抗军高层的吗？她是莱娅将军！她应有她的尊严！”

“我没事的，本。”莱娅一脸波澜不惊，“我现在也只不过是个俘虏，和你们一样。”

“莱娅，你为什么要亲自来？你完全可以…”蕾伊不懂考虑战事永远那么理智的将军怎么突然在这件事上糊涂了。

“也许是来自母亲的天性？”妮克斯把椅子挥到了莱娅身后，示意她坐下，“不过对待我们的客人，我确实做的欠妥。” 

“你想得到什么？”莱娅转头问妮克斯，“看来你把我当作谈判的条件之一。”

“第一秩序并不需要和抵抗军谈判。”妮克斯换回了自己的长袍，“我只是想让你的儿子做个选择。”说完她把蕾伊整个往前拖，然后转个身，背对自己面多本。妮克斯站起来走到她俩中间，把别在腰间的光剑点亮，握在了手里。

“我相信这是你一生中最重要的两个女人。你可以选择留下一个。”说着把光剑从蕾伊身后移到了莱娅身后。

“你到底想要什么？！！！！！！”本再也忍受不住爆发了出来，使劲全力想挣脱原力束缚，“这对你到底有什么好处？？？？”

看着本愤怒中带着无力的感觉，让妮克斯好受极了：“对我？看你无能为力，看你感到沮丧，这都让我快乐。”因为你就是我心中蕾伊一切快乐的来源，你代表了蕾伊的美好，毁了你就等于毁了她。 

紧张的氛围在四人间流转，本根本无法作出选择，他已经没法再失去自己的妈妈了，而蕾伊，更是不敢想象没有了她后，自己会变成什么样。

“那你杀了我吧。”本低着头，他认输了，那么倔强的人终于怕了，“妮克斯你赢了。”

“什么？”蕾伊和莱娅一齐喊道。 “啧啧啧。凯洛伦，伦武士团的leader，居然也有这一天。你的传说看来都是个笑话。”妮克斯发出了好听的笑声，可是让大家都觉得不自在，“当然不会杀你。哪有那么好的事。” 

但是她没有注意到的是，就在本和蕾伊为这道选择题痛苦不堪的时候，莱娅已经做出了自己的选择。现在整个王座室里能动的人除了妮克斯就是莱娅了，妮克斯显然忽略了莱娅也是力敏者这个事实。莱娅听着身后光剑发出的“嗡嗡”声，找准了方位，迅速的起身踢翻椅子，直接抓着妮克斯的手把光剑捅向了自己。

“不！！！！！！！”本咆哮着，他眼睁睁的看着自己的母亲倒在了自己的眼前，“不不！！！妈妈你为什么这么做？？”

“我终于听到你这声妈妈了。”莱娅艰难地伸出手想抚摸本的脸庞，“这个选择并不难，我帮你做了。银河系的未来还是要靠你们年轻人。”

“你这个混蛋！”蕾伊愤怒地对妮克斯吼道，泪珠顺着脸颊疯狂地掉落，和莱娅相处了那么久，她已经真心把对方当作自己的母亲了，这是蕾伊第二次感受到这种失去至亲的痛苦了，她恨不得把高高在上的这张脸撕碎，“你根本不是我妹妹，你只个怪物！” 事情的发展第一次超出妮克斯的预想，还没等她来得及做下一步动作，突然有人进来报告：“最高领袖！有多架抵抗军的巡洋舰跃进到行星，他们的武器已经瞄准我们了。”

“开启保护盾，给我全部轰下来！”妮克斯大喊着下达命令。

“是！最高领袖！” 原以为这是一场和以前的每一场都一样的战斗，


	6. 六

原以为这是一场和以前的每一场都一样的战斗，第一秩序会有压倒性优势取得胜利。

可是妮克斯预估错了，第一批出现的巡洋舰和战斗机只是用来吸引歼星舰的火力，由波指挥的另外两艘战斗舰开启隐形装置直接跃进到歼星舰的身后。

随着波的一声令下，武器全部瞄准歼星舰的通讯装备，开始猛烈炮轰。 

等第一秩序反应过来他们已经无法与外界联系了。抵抗军的飞行员们驾驶x翼直接在歼星舰上开了一个个洞，保证自己人能够顺利进入敌人内部。 

王座室附近的风暴兵们都集中到武器库领武器和抵抗军决一死战，波很顺利的潜入，他站在妮克斯的身后，看到了已经倒在地上流着血的莱娅，暗叫不好。之前莱娅已经觉得“蕾伊”这个呼救有点奇怪，但她自愿去做诱饵，没想到却牺牲了自己的性命。 

波压制着自己的愤怒，趁着妮克斯在和蕾伊他们说话间隙举起了爆能枪，按下了扳机。

最终，抵抗军取得了胜利。而第一秩序因为没有更强大的领导人出现，并且军事力量受到了极大的打击，不得不与抵抗军签订了停火协议。至于今后怎么完善所有的军事机制，还有政治体制，波有了自己的想法。 

一切都回归了平静，而本却消失了，他给蕾伊留了一封信。 “亲爱的蕾伊： 在你读到这封信时我已离开抵抗军基地，我带着扎克去一个世人找不到的地方隐居。并不是因为你的关系，而是我的母亲因我而牺牲，我无法原谅自己。你也不用来找我，也许，我们有缘无份吧。再见。 爱你的 本·索伦” 其实大家都还沉浸在失去莱娅的悲痛中，蕾伊决定尊重本的选择，相信他能照顾好自己。 

三个月后，蕾伊病了，那个在贾库能上天入地，经历过那些近几年所有大的战事的蕾伊居然生病了。

芬恩看她每天无精打采还懒洋洋的，而且胃口还很差，早上起来还干呕。他热心地查了资料，觉得蕾伊可能是长期吃不好造成的胃病，于是带着她去找了医疗部的医生。 

医生让蕾伊躺在治疗仪上做了全身扫描后笑了：“蕾伊，你没有生病，你是怀孕了。”

“什么？”芬恩几乎是尖叫出来的，而蕾伊激动的起身直接把额头撞在了治疗仪上。

“是啊，你需要的话我可以把超声波的图像打印出来给你看，虽然现在还没成型，但是胚胎很好，而且胎心也正常，是个健康的宝宝。”

“蕾伊！孩子的爸爸是谁？？？”芬恩有点气呼呼地，他没想到蕾伊居然不和他说这事，“还是说是原力生娃？我有听说过这事有先例。” 蕾伊哭笑不得的安慰芬恩不用担心，但是她准备把这个烂摊子收一下了，不管现在始作俑者是不是调整好了自己的心态。 

第二天蕾伊就在大家关切的目光下坐着千年隼号向阿克托星出发。

这是蕾伊第二次踏足阿克托星，第一次是为了找回卢克天行者，第二次是为了找回本索罗。看来自己兜兜转转永远逃不开这一家人，就像被橡皮糖黏住了一样，虽然她也是自愿的。 

自己曾经在和本的原力连接时无意中把阿克托星的坐标透露给了当时的凯洛伦，不知道为什么，蕾伊就是确定本会出现在那里。 

楚伊在蕾伊执意要上山的时候想挽留她，他不确定蕾伊的身体受不受得了这样的颠簸。

“没事的，楚伊。我感觉好极了，和之前没有两样。”蕾伊摆摆手，叮嘱他好好照顾千年隼，把光剑别在腰间，拿起了自己长久不用的长棍踏上了前往绝地圣殿的山路。 

山路很陡峭，即使蕾伊觉得自己身体无恙，但人更容易累，走到半路她必须停下来歇口气，过了几分钟，再边想着怎么和本说怀孕的事，边继续往上爬。 

坐在圣殿前的本显然没发现蕾伊的出现，扎克在他身后的圣殿里一直在练习光剑，突然没了光剑的“嗡嗡”声。

“扎克，别偷懒。”本并没有回头，而是继续把玩着手上的两枚戒指。

“可是师傅，是蕾伊老师来了。”扎克擦着汗，喘着粗气回答道。

“什么？”本赶紧收起了戒指转身望去，在扎克的身后果然是蕾伊的身影。

“我的信没收到吗？”本皱着眉头问。

“收到了，可是…”蕾伊扶着后腰往前走了几步。 “那你怎么来…”

“因为我怀孕了。”蕾伊这句话不仅打断了本责备的话，还犹如一道闪电在他的头顶闪烁。 

“什么？”本听到这个消息很意外，又惊又喜。

“就是字面意思，我有了你的孩子。”蕾伊扔掉长棍在石头上坐下。终于能好好喘口气了，“不信你自己过来看。” 

本赶紧坐在了蕾伊的身边，用原力感应了一下，胎儿强有力的心跳声，真的太过神奇了。

“那你还跑到这里，爬那么高的山！”本突然有些生气蕾伊不爱惜自己的身体。

“我要是能联系上你我用得着吗？”蕾伊的情绪也上来了，不知道为什么控制不住自己，“你以为我想吗？” 发现蕾伊有点想哭的样子，本也被吓到了，其实自己本意不是想责怪她，是心疼她，但是似乎被蕾伊曲解了。 

蕾伊委屈巴巴的吸着鼻子，下一秒就落入了本温暖的怀抱：“好好，是我的错，是我不对。”本吻了吻蕾伊的秀发，“下次再也不会不告而别了。” 

“嗯…”蕾伊觉得有点疲惫，“本，我累了，想睡会儿。”

“那你睡吧。有我在。”本把蕾伊整个环在自己怀里。不断的有轻柔的海风吹进圣殿内，拂起几缕蕾伊散落在脸颊两侧的发丝，本温柔地注视着渐渐睡去的蕾伊，此刻仿佛自己拥有了全宇宙。 

本炙热的体温让蕾伊的身体渐渐发热，这让她感觉太舒服了，甚至舒服的开始胡思乱想了起来。她做了个梦，梦里是本，哦不，准确的说是还未回归的凯洛，她和凯洛伦回到了那次第一秩序卧室原力连接的时候。我们都知道，那次什么都没发生，但是在蕾伊的梦里就不一样了，梦里的她感觉自己身体燥热，小腹处有股暖流蠢蠢欲动。这股强烈的性吸引力直接打开了真实世界的原力连接，抱着睡着蕾伊的本直接被拖进了蕾伊脑内的梦中。 

蕾伊骑上了凯洛的身体，把他手中赫克斯的报告往后一扔，撒了一地，她亮晶晶的眼神看得凯洛也蠢蠢欲动。 

蕾伊从随意系着的睡袍V型缝隙里摸了摸凯洛的胸肌，随后拉开了整件睡袍，睡袍里的凯洛一丝不挂。

蕾伊向下望去，发现凯洛的欲望已经有抬头的迹象，她微笑着爬下去，一口含住了他的欲望。

“噢！不！宝贝儿。”凯洛没想到蕾伊会来这一招，一定是上次在妮克斯的王座室里受了刺激。 

蕾伊温暖的口腔包裹着凯洛的欲望，她用舌头舔了舔欲望的顶端，凯洛闷哼了一声，忍不住用手抱住了蕾伊的头。在蕾伊努力的吞吐下，凯洛的欲望越来越硬，蕾伊还使坏，在顶端下方的凹槽处描绘着舔了好几圈，这是男人最敏感的地方，凯洛的欲望不禁吐出了一些体液。 

蕾伊突然抬起头，爬起来再次骑坐在凯洛的身上，侧头深深的吻住了他。凯洛从来没见过蕾伊那么主动，想翻身把她压在身下好好干她，但是却被蕾伊制止。

“我要在上面。”蕾伊说，不是提议，是命令的语气。

“几个月不见。那么想我？还有我的家伙？”凯洛轻笑道。

蕾伊咬着唇，不回答他，而是不停地用自己花蕊的入口在凯洛的欲望上蹭来蹭去，她简直想疯了，从来没有那么强烈的性欲，想被眼前的这个男人好好侵犯。

凯洛忍得很难过，他非常上直接了当的插进去，但是他又想看看蕾伊要怎么做，看她为自己疯狂的样子。凯洛决定为蕾伊添把火，他一手搂着蕾伊纤细的腰肢，一手扶住她的右乳用力揉捏着，蕾伊的双乳并不很大但是很挺拔，柔软的触感让凯洛忍不住舔舐起来，像是最甜美的蜜糖，他一口含住乳头，用牙齿轻轻拉扯出一点，弄得蕾伊忍不住发出了好听的呻吟声。 

蕾伊被凯洛吻得再也忍不住了，花蕊也在磨蹭的过程中湿润地差不多了，她扶着凯洛的欲望一点点往下坐。

“呃……嗯…”即使做够了前戏，也改变不了凯洛欲望又粗又硬的事实。最粗的头部慢慢开拓开了蕾伊的密道，等她完全坐下后，凯洛的欲望充满了蕾伊整个花蕊，微妙的肿胀感让两人都满足地叹了口气。

蕾伊搂着凯洛的头颈开始上下动起来，每动一下她都能感到有一个点自己会有种过电的感觉，她要抓住这种感觉，然后不得不加快了频率。 凯洛也开始用力从下往上顶，“啊啊啊…嗯…凯洛，再…再…再来…”快感越来越多地涌上来，她想再多点，再重点。

凯洛把蕾伊抱起放躺在柔软的床上，抬起她的双腿，开始快速抽插，有时又更换频率缓缓抽出用力插进去，欲望后面的囊袋也拍在了蕾伊的臀部，发出了清脆的“啪啪”声，再加上两人交合处体液的碰撞，交织在一起仿佛是最美妙的交响乐。 

在凯洛的努力下，蕾伊终于达到了高潮，她整个身体兴奋的颤抖着，密道快速收缩挤压着凯洛的欲望，刺激着他也一起达到了高潮。 

蕾伊身体得到了释放，从梦境中走出，再次浑浑噩噩地睡着了。等再次醒来，发现是一脸尴尬的本看着她。

“发生什么了？”蕾伊疑惑地问。 “亲爱的，你太让人惊喜了。”本指了指自己的裤子。在蕾伊春梦里达到高潮后本真的射了，裤子上是斑驳的白色液体。 

蕾伊这才发现原来刚才的春梦意外打开了原力连接，自己真的和本，做了？大脑做的？怪不得自己下身也有种湿湿的感觉。 

一想到这儿蕾伊简直恨不得找个洞钻下去！嗯！就岛上那个黑暗面的洞吧！反正我已经黑暗到无耻“强奸”了自己的爱人。 

“没关系的，这样很好。”本并不介意这样的蕾伊，毕竟，两情相悦的一场性爱，哪个男人会拒绝呢？


End file.
